Pasion Infernal
by 39medalla
Summary: Pero eso no molestó a la joven hibridasion, con la melena negra, ojos anaranjados y felinos, la piel blanca que parecía estar hecha de misma seda, tan delicada, tersa y tibia, ya que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en un futón extenso en medio de una habitación en penumbras, vistiendo una yukata sedosa hasta las rodillas, rosada.


**Pasión Infernal.**

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como él flexionaba sus piernas y las separaba. Sintió como él se acomodó entre sus piernas, cerró sus ojos con más fuerza, por lo que había escuchado dolía la primera vez. Estaba esperando que Scorpion hiciera lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero solo sintió rozar las intimidades, una contra la otra.

No pudo evitar estremecerse por el contacto, Scorpion se inclinó hacia ella, apoyándose en sus puños, pidiéndole abrir los ojos.

Scorpion: Mileena… (La llamó con suavidad, mientras ella respiraba asustada) Mileena no tengas miedo. No es mi intención hacerte daño. Quiero que abras los ojos, quiero que me mires.

Sintió la mano de él sobre su rostro e hizo exactamente lo que Scorpion le pidió. Entreabrió sus ojos, mirándolo con pena, con pudor, ella nunca había estado con un hombre de esta manera y pensar que Scorpion tenía pensado tenerla para él, solo para él, la hacía sentirse extraña.

Scorpion la miro, mientras se apoyaba en sus antebrazos y atrapaba los labios de Mileena. Pero esta vez fue un beso dulce y suave, delicado y sensual. Seguía rozando las intimidades, sintiéndola lubricar su miembro con su humedad, el calor de su entrepierna acumulaba más sangre en su pene, haciéndolo palpitar mas. Gruñó frustrado, no quería precipitar las cosas, pero tampoco estaba seguro de aguantar mucho más. Tampoco le ayudaban los constantes jadeos de Mileena.

Scorpion: Mileena…

Gruñó su nombre, mientras hacia el contacto visual con ella. Mileena lo miró, lo sintió algo tenso tal vez quería hacer eso que deseaba hacer; adueñarse e introducirse en su ser

Scorpion: Ya no puedo más… voy a entrar… necesito hacerlo o no voy a poder aguantar estos deseos de hacerte mi mujer y lo hare aun sin tu permiso.

Mileena acarició su rostro.

Mileena: Entonces hazlo… (Por un momento pensó que escuchó mal, pero después cuando Mileena le dijo ) hazme tuya… Scorpion

Supo que no estaba delirando, sino que en verdad ella le permitía poseerla. Posicionó su caliente y palpitante, robusto y enorme miembro sobre los suaves y virginales pliegues de la intimidad de Mileena y mirándola a los ojos empezó a introducirse lentamente dentro de ella.

Mileena se aferró a las sabanas debajo de si, suspiró asustada y dolida, a la vez que cerró sus ojos y echó para atrás su cabeza, emitiendo un ahogado grito de dolor. Supo que sintió dolor, pero siguió penetrando, desgarrando, destruyendo la tela que la cubría y representaba su virginidad. El premio más importante y grande para Scorpion.

No pudo evitar gruñir extasiado mientras su miembro recorría la cálida y exquisita estrechez de su hembra. Se sintió en la gloria y empujó con más fuerza, provocando que Mileena soltara un pequeño grito y que lagrimas se acumularan en sus ojos y desbordaran por su sien. No se detuvo, a penas estaba completamente dentro empezó a moverse en un vaivén lento, tratando de convertir la agonía de Mileena en el inmenso placer que sentirá cada vez estando con él.

Pegaba su cuerpo cada vez más al cuerpo de Mileena, para sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, quería sentir su cuerpo debajo de él, hundió su nariz en su cuello, mientras sus manos y antebrazos posaban a cada lado de la cabeza de Mileena.

Scorpion: Eres tan estrecha, tan exquisita…Tan cálida y tersa…

Gruñó completamente extasiado en su cuello, besándolo con gula, sintiendo como Mileena se aferró a su espalda, a sus hombros, todavía jadeando adolorida.

Mileena: Me duele mucho Scorpion. No voy a poder aguantar… Scorpion…

Jadeaba Mileena, pero de dolor, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y se aferraba desesperada a los hombros de Scorpion.

Scorpion: Todavía no Mileena

Jadeó completamente ido en su melena, embriagándose con su esencia, porque sabía que poco a poco ella le pedirá seguir, que pronto sus jadeos adoloridos iban a ser cambiados por gemidos de placer.

Scorpion: Todavía no… ya pronto veras que te va a gustar.

Mileena: Scorpion detente… no sigas… ah… Scorpion.

Le pidió pero Scorpion, al contrario, incrementó la fuerza y la velocidad de sus embestidas, haciendo que Mileena gimiera con fuerza, todavía adolorida, que lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Sabía que ahora, en ese momento, él la estaba lastimando, que le estaba haciendo daño, pero era inevitable tomando en cuenta el hecho de que ella era virgen.

Scorpion: No Mileena…es demasiado tarde (jadeó incoherente Scorpion). Eres mía… mía…

Aumentó un poco más el ritmo, pero ahora empezó a sentirla diferente, percibió el cambio en sus gemidos, aunque aun contenían rastros de dolor, los jadeos y gemidos eran cada vez más sensuales, provocadores.

Mileena: Scorpion… ah…

Gimió Mileena presa del placer que empezó a cargarse, establecerse en su parte baja del vientre. Sintió ese cosquilleo de antes, estaba creciendo, se estaba expandiendo por todo su cuerpo, no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a incitar a Scorpion a seguir embistiendo, no supo en qué momento ella separó y atrapó las piernas de Scorpion con las suyas y le dejaba profundizar, como también aumentar el ritmo.

Scorpion no pudo evitar gruñir satisfecho al sentirla aceptarlo de esa forma tan "positiva", incrementó hasta el punto donde él creyó es favorable para Mileena. Como pudo la miró tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas coloradas de un intenso carmín, para hablarle de la manera que ella entreabrió los ojos y se sintió algo apenada.

Scorpion: ¿Te está gustando?

Pero Mileena sintió pena, vergüenza admitirlo en voz alta.

Scorpion: Ya no te duele, ¿verdad?

Logró negar, pero en eso volvió a gemir con más fuerza, echando atrás su cabeza. Le había expuesto el cuello y Scorpion inmediatamente pasó su lengua desde el pecho por el centro del cuello hasta la barbilla.

Scorpion: Sabes (le habló con voz copiosa y presa de placer y felicidad), cada vez te siento respondiendo mejor, tu cuerpo me acepta, mejor de lo que tú te puedes imaginar ¿y sabes por qué?...

Esperó que Mileena respondiera, pero ella se encontraba incapacitada de hablar, solo gemía. Sonrió y después de besar su cuello le dio la respuesta correcta.

Scorpion: Porque ha estado esperando por mi y sabe que fue forjado para mi, a mi medida. Porque tú naciste para ser mi mujer Mileena,… ¿escuchaste Mileena? (le volvió a preguntar, sintiendo como Mileena se abrazó mas a él y ahora podía escucharla gemir cerca del oído) Mía

Le repitió una vez más, mientras embistió con más fuerza y profundidad tratando de llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser, buscando desesperado sus labios, para acallarla, incrementando el ritmo ya que sintió que pronto llegarían al clímax, al punto culminante del acto.

Mileena: ¡Scorpion!

Gimió Mileena con el rostro contraído de placer, sintiendo como su cuerpo fue elevado, Scorpion sintió las paredes de Mileena contraerse, apretarlo, succionarlo, haciendo que él derramara su semilla dentro de ella. Gruñó extasiado, preso del más maravilloso de los placeres que había experimentado en su vida. Mileena sintió algo cálido y espeso llenarla. La esencia de Scorpion la llenaba de una manera cálida y agradable, se sintió feliz, amada y no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas lagrimas de felicidad al saberse la mujer de Scorpion.

Scorpion: Te amo, Mileena, te amo…

Mileena: Te amo Scorpion.

Susurró Mileena, mientras Scorpion esbozó una media sonrisa escucharla decirle eso.

Scorpion: Repítelo… quiero escucharlo de nuevo.

Mileena: Te amo Scorpion.

Scorpion: Más fuerte porque no creo que te oyeron los demás en el castillo.

Dijo Scorpion divertido, viendo como Mileena se ruborizaba, pero que empezó a decirlo, repetirlo, una, dos, tres veces hasta que estalló en un grito claro y fuerte, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Mileena: Te amo, te amo, te amo, ¡TE AMO! ¿Está buena mi respuesta?

Le preguntó con inocencia y una sonrisa dulce y tierna, viendo como Scorpion acarició su mejilla derecha y dijo satisfecho.

Scorpion: Muy buena, ahora dime que eres mía, que yo soy el único…dilo.

Mileena: Soy tuya, solamente tuya, tu eres el único hombre que he amado, que amo y que amaré por toda la vida.

Pensó estallar de felicidad, de pronto toda esa batalla sentimental que llevaba por años en su interior fue premiada con el amor de Mileena, lo que siempre había fantaseado se había hecho realidad, todo gracias a Mileena, por permitirle realizar esas fantasías. Salió de su interior y dejó que ella se acurrucara a su pecho.

Dos días después prepararon una gran fiesta, presentándola oficialmente como su esposa, Fueron eternas las horas para anochecer, para poder consumir el matrimonio en la noche de bodas. Al menos para él, durante la fiesta no pudo dejar de mirarla, detallarla, desvestirla y amarla con la mirada.

Cuando por fin había llegado la noche volvió a hacerla suya, esta vez siendo algo más tierno y no tan robusto como la primera vez. Quería transmitirle su amor que se podía percibir, porque salía por cada poro de su ser. La hizo suya hasta el cansancio, hasta agotar sus fuerzas, amándola sin parar, fusionándose con ella, impregnando su aroma en su cuerpo, poseerla una y otra vez, cubrirla de besos apasionados y sensuales, escuchándola gemir en su oído y permitirle amarla de esa manera, toda la noche.

Dos semanas después Scorpion sintió que algo avia cambiado en Mileena, y después de cerciorarse de que todo encajaba, le informó a Mileena que iban a tener un bebe.


End file.
